Breath of the love
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Un court one shot racontant ce qui pourrait se passer entre Link et Zelda après la victoire contre le fléau Ganon...


Il se tenait debout, devant le château d'Hyrule en ruines… Les âmes des quatre prodiges et du Roi d'Hyrule venaient enfin d'être libérées… Et sa mission venait de s'achever : le Fléau Ganon était enfin hors d'état de nuire… Cette dure bataille venait de prendre fin, après des mois incessants de combats, de faim, de fatigue, dans le froid, la chaleur, la pluie, dans l'angoisse et la douleur, dans la peur…

Car oui, lui, Link, le héros d'Hyrule avait ressenti la peur, même s'il l'avait cachée comme pour mieux l'ignorer : la peur de ne pas réussir, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur d'échouer… La peur de perdre Zelda, prisonnière par sa propre volonté du fléau Ganon, qu'elle avait dû contenir durant cent longues années, attendant qu'il se réveille enfin de son sommeil séculaire dans le sanctuaire de la renaissance …

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait réussi, ils avaient réussi ensemble... Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser… Une bouffée de joie l'envahit soudain, et il se tourna vers la princesse, la contemplant : elle semblait si fragile dans sa robe de soie blanche, si mince, si petite, son teint si pâle… Quiconque ne la connaitrait n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait été capable de son immense pouvoir de contenir la puissance destructrice de Ganon durant toutes ces décennies… Elle esquissa à son attention un sourire fatigué. Et juste comme il le remarquait, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'évanouit… Link eut juste le temps de bondir vers elle et glisser un bras sous son aisselle pour la rattraper dans sa chute et la soutenir.

\- Princesse ? Princesse ?!

Il s'apprêtait à l'allonger sur le sol quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit étourdissement…

\- Vous devez être épuisée, princesse, nous pouvons trouver un coin dans le château pour vous reposer, j'ai repéré des endroits où…

Un éclair d'affolement parcourut le regard de la princesse :

\- Non, pas ici, pas ce château… Je suis fatiguée, mais je veux partir, loin d'ici, dans un endroit où je pourrai me ressourcer en paix, je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps pour l'instant, je ne pourrai pas le supporter… Chevalier, je sais que ta mission est achevée, mais je t'en prie, si tu voulais juste m'emmener ailleurs…

\- Où désirez-vous vous rendre ? Au sanctuaire de la renaissance ?

\- Je ne suis pas blessée, un endroit ordinaire me suffira, à l'abri des regards…

\- Alors chez Dame Impa, au village Cocorico ?

\- Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de rester seule pour me ressourcer… Je ne veux pas affronter mes responsabilités tout de suite…

Link réfléchit quelques instants :

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais… ce n'est pas un lieu digne de la princesse d'Hyrule…

\- Que me proposes-tu, chevalier ?

\- J'ai une maison en bordure du village d'Elimith, elle n'est pas bien grande, mais vous y serez au calme et à l'abri des regards pour vous reposer autant que vous voudrez…

\- Ce sera parfait chevalier, emmène-moi y de suite…

\- C'est au moins à une demi-journée à cheval… Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Cela m'est égal, emmène-moi !

Link obéit et siffla sa jument : Epona s'approcha docilement et il aida Zelda à se mettre en selle. Puis tenant les rênes d'une main, il la fit avancer.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, mais la journée avançait et au zénith du soleil, ils avaient à peine parcouru un quart du chemin. Si au moins ils avaient eu deux chevaux, ils auraient pu galoper, mais la princesse tenait à peine en selle au pas, il était de toute façon inconcevable d'aller plus vite…

Soudain, la princesse vacilla de sommeil et manqua tomber : il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle semblait épuisée…

\- Nous n'arriverons jamais chez moi pour la nuit, sauf si… Si vous permettez que je monte derrière vous, princesse : ainsi je pourrai vous tenir et galoper en même temps…

\- Fais au mieux chevalier.

Link sauta prestement en selle, puis doucement mais fermement, il glissa son bras autour de la taille de la princesse, et d'un claquement de langue, fit prendre prestement le galop à sa jument…

xxx

Elle ne sentait plus que ça : la main de Link posée sur son ventre, lui procurant un contact électrisant, son dos en contact avec le torse de Link chaque fois que les foulées de galop la projetaient en arrière contre lui. Elle sentait le souffle de Link dans sa nuque, son odeur boisée et musquée à la fois, et un délicieux frisson la parcourut malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle était consciente de ses sentiments pour ce garçon…

Oh bien sûr, les débuts de leur relation avaient été difficiles : il faut dire qu'il lui avait été imposé comme chevalier servant par son propre père. Elle s'était sentie vexée de devoir être surveillée comme une gamine, et humiliée des talents de ce jeune garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence et maniant l'épée de légende avec dextérité, tandis qu'elle-même s'avérait incapable d'activer le pouvoir transmis par sa mère, malgré tous ses efforts… Elle avait souvent été dure avec lui, lui criant dessus, le malmenant, et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était plaint.

Ensuite, elle s'était rendu compte de ses qualités et de sa bravoure. Le tournant s'était produit lors de l'attaque des Yigas. C'était lors de cette attaque qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité… C'était aussi lors de cette attaque qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… Alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau dans un demi-sommeil, bercée par le balancement du galop d'Epona, ses souvenirs s'envolèrent vers cette soirée d'été, où elle revenait seule d'un long après-midi de recherches sur Vah Naboris : des Yigas avaient surgi du bord de la route, la poursuivant sans relâche jusqu' à ce qu'elle se retrouve acculée, encerclée de toutes parts. Elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, quand Link avait surgi, la sauvant in extremis de la mort… Elle l'avait trouvé si beau, si viril, debout, son épée à la main, le regard décidé, ses cheveux flottants dans la brise...

Depuis, elle avait étouffé ses sentiments : la princesse d'Hyrule n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un chevalier, dusse-t-il porter l'épée de légende…Et pourtant, c'était cet amour qui avait permis l'éveil du pouvoir : c'est parce qu'elle avait voulu protéger l'être aimé, le sauver de la mort, en allant jusqu'au sacrifice de sa propre vie, qu'elle avait réussi à le déclencher enfin. Et c'était la pensée de revoir Link vivant qui lui avait donné la force de tenir durant ces longues années face à Ganon…

Elle était tellement à ses pensées et ses souvenirs, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le crépuscule était tombé, et qu'ils venaient d'arriver chez Link. Elle se laissa glisser le long d 'Epona, tenant à peine debout. Link la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, et la soutint pour monter les marches qui l'amenaient à l'étage, où un lit rustique mais confortable l'attendait. Il changea rapidement les draps tandis qu'elle explorait la pièce du regard, souriant à la vue de la photo au mur de Link et elle au milieu des prodiges.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi princesse, dormez, reposez-vous autant que vous voulez, je reste là juste en bas. Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi.

\- Merci, chevalier, merci pour tout…

À peine les yeux fermés, Zelda s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve…

xxx

Link avait passé la nuit sur une chaise, les pieds relevés sur la table… Ce n'était pas des plus confortables, mais il avait passé des nuits oh combien pires, et il avait relativement bien dormi, se réveillant à l'aube avec le chant des oiseaux. Il s'était occupé des chevaux, puis avait fait la cuisine, pensant que la princesse aurait faim à son réveil. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'elle dormirait aussi longtemps. Toutes les heures, il allait voir si elle allait bien, mais elle respirait calmement, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur les couvertures.

Elle dormit durant plus de vingt-quatre heures, et ce n'est que le soir venu que Link entendit grincer les escaliers, signe qu'elle les descendait.

\- Princesse, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je te remercie, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Une journée entière, Princesse. Avez-vous faim ? J'ai préparé de la viande salée, une omelette aux champignons et il y a des pommes et du miel. Et j'oubliais votre dessert préféré, le gâteau royal…

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

Link sourit pour toute réponse…

\- Je meurs de faim !

Effectivement, la Princesse dévora, puis après un brin de toilette rudimentaire, réclama le droit de se coucher de nouveau. Elle dormit beaucoup durant deux jours encore, ne se réveillant que pour manger et satisfaire ses besoins élémentaires. Link profita de ses instants pour courir au village lui commander une tenue convenable à sa taille - des bottes, un haut et un pantalon de toile solides et confortables - et fut soulagé que la couturière ne pose pas plus de questions quant à la personne qui porterait la tenue.

Link dormait dans un coin de la salle à manger ; il s'y était fait un lit rudimentaire d'une couverture et de paille empruntée à ses chevaux. La nuit était bien avancée quand un hurlement aigu à glacer le sang le tira brutalement de son sommeil.

_'Zelda !' _Elle était en danger ! Link sortit d'un bond de ses couvertures et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il arriva devant le lit, croyant tomber sur un Yiga, ou à défaut une bande de Bokobelins… Mais il ne distingua à travers la lumière bleutée de la lune que la princesse redressée dans son lit, haletant d'effroi... Il s'approcha d'elle aussitôt.

\- Princesse, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Link ? J'ai fait un … un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar…

Et elle éclata en sanglots…

\- Vous voulez me raconter ? Il parait que ça aide quand on raconte ses cauchemars…

\- J'ai… j'ai rêvé que tu mourrais… devant moi… Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher… Ganon…

\- Ganon est parti maintenant, c'est fini, il ne peut plus mes faire du mal, il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne…

\- Oh, Link…

Et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, qu'il referma autour d'elle, comme une cage protectrice… Il sentit son souffle rapide se ralentir doucement et les sanglots se calmer progressivement…

\- ça va mieux maintenant ? Vous pouvez vous rendormir tranquille, je serai tout près, tout va bien…

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, la princesse le retint, le regard suppliant :

\- Link … ? Peux-tu… rester dormir avec moi… s'il te plait… ?

Elle était encore tremblante de son cauchemar et baissait les yeux, honteuse de sa faiblesse qui l'obligeait à cette requête infantile...

Link hésita : partager le lit d'une princesse n'était sans doute pas convenable, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dans cet état et de toute façon nul n'en serait témoin. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se serra alors pour lui laisser la place sur le lit étroit et écarta la couverture, sous laquelle, il se glissa avec précaution, évitant son regard afin de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Merci, chevalier…

Pour toute réponse, Link posa sa main sur sa tête dans un geste rassurant. Zelda tendit la main et saisit la sienne : enfin rassurée, en sécurité près de son chevalier servant, elle s'endormit de nouveau.

Link observa en silence ses longs cils noirs qui ourlaient ses paupières, guetta sa respiration redevenue calme et harmonieuse, puis calquant sa propre respiration sur la sienne, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour…

xxx

\- Je suis prête !

Link cligna des yeux : il était allongé sur son lit, les rayons du soleil illuminaient sa chambre… Et la princesse se tenait au pied du lit, debout dans la tenue qu'il avait rapportée pour elle.

\- Prête pour quoi ? grogna-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil.

\- Pour retrouver mes responsabilités. Peux-tu me conduire aujourd'hui au village Cocorico, je dois parler à Dame Impa…

\- Êtes-vous certaine d'être suffisamment reposée, princesse ? Vous pouvez prendre encore quelques jours de repos mérités…

\- La reconstruction d'Hyrule n'a que trop tardée, un siècle à attendre c'est long, je ne veux plus attendre, tout va bien maintenant, je suis prête, chevalier

Après un rapide mais copieux petit déjeuner, Link prépara rapidement les chevaux :

\- Mais c'est Snow, mon cheval ? Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? s'extasia Zelda surprise et ravie en caressant si amoureusement son cheval blanc que Link en ressentit un pincement de jalousie.

\- Un vieil homme m'a informé de la légende de sa présence près des ruines du parc Sandine. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'approcher et à le dompter, mais une fois que j'ai réussi, il s'est avéré un allié fiable et d'une qualité incomparable dans beaucoup de mes combats…

Zelda sourit et se mit en selle, décidée.

Ils chevauchèrent rapidement vers Cocorico et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la maison de Dame Impa, qui l'accueillit avec une grande fébrilité :

\- Princesse, princesse estimée ! Vous êtes en vie ! Je savais que Ganon avait été vaincu, et j'attendais avec angoisse votre venue : je craignais à chaque heure qui passe qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé… La source du pouvoir ne doit pas être détruite… Si vous étiez morte, elle disparaissait aussi… Et même si Ganon a disparu, l'esprit du mal refera un jour ou l'autre son apparition… L'espoir doit survivre avec vous… Oh, quel bonheur de vous savoir en vie ! Je vais faire envoyer des messagers dans tout le royaume, il faut organiser une cérémonie officielle pour votre accession au trône… Maintenant que votre Père n'est plus, c'est à vous qu'il revient de prendre le flambeau et les rênes du royaume d'Hyrule… Et nous allons engager du monde pour reconstruire le château et venir vous servir au palais…

Quant à vous, jeune prodige, héros d'Hyrule, je savais que vous réussiriez, je le sentais… Et l'épée de légende vous a bien secondé…

Dame Impa fut efficace : l'heure qui suivie, les messagers étaient déjà loin, et Link et Zelda se retrouvaient attablés devant une table remplie de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Tout en mangeant ils discutèrent de l'organisation des jours suivants. La cérémonie officielle aurait lieu dès que le château serait remis en état suffisant pour faire honneur à la future reine d'Hyrule. Impa offrit l'hospitalité à Zelda, tandis que Link fut logé à l'hôtel proche.

Les réparations du château commencèrent le surlendemain. Link et Zelda se joignirent aux nombreux volontaires venus de tous les coins d'Hyrule pour déblayer les décombres et rendre un aspect présentable au château. Gérudos, Piafs, Gorons, Zoras, Cocorico, Elimith, Ecaraille, toutes les régions étaient représentées en nombre. Grosaillieh et son village étaient présents au complet, ce qui était un avantage au vu de son expérience dans la construction. On comptait même quelques Korogus qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose mais encourageaient de leurs gais babillages. Les travaux avançaient bon train et en quelques semaines, le château avait retrouvé une apparence suffisamment présentable pour que la cérémonie de prise du pouvoir soit honorable.

Elle eut lieu en grande pompe. On avait cousu pour l'occasion une magnifique robe de cérémonie à la princesse, aux couleurs bleus et blanches d'Hyrule et rehaussée de riches broderies dorées. Elle se tint à genou, faisant le serment de servir Hyrule et son peuple jusqu'à sa mort, devant les rois et reines des royaumes voisins, digne et magnifique. Ses cheveux dorés avaient été soigneusement coiffés de l'habituelle petite tresse faisant office de bandeau, dégageant ses yeux vert émeraude. Link ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'Impa déposait la couronne royale sur sa tête. Elle avait été retrouvée dans son coffre, intacte, jugée sans intérêt par les Bokobelins et autres moblins qui avaient pris jusque-là possession des lieux, et sa circonférence avait été réajustée pour tenir sur la tête de Zelda. On avait installé dans la grande salle à manger d'immenses tables recouvertes des mets les plus appétissants des eaux et forêts d'Hyrule : cerfs et sangliers côtoyaient poissons, crabes et coquillages de toutes sortes, une table avec de nombreux fruits et gâteaux faisait office de desserts et l'on mangea jusqu'à plus faim. Des troubadours piafs tenaient l'accordéon qui faisait office de musique joyeuse sur laquelle on dansait gaiement…

\- Reine Zelda, pourrais-je te parler ? demanda dame Impa qui mangeait à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr, je vous écoute…

\- En privé, si possible…

\- Oui, suivez-moi…

Zelda conduisit Impa dans l'ancien cabinet de travail du roi et 'invita à s'assoir :

\- Reine Zelda, je sais que tu viens à peine de finir de traverser une terrible épreuve…

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…

\- Tu es modeste, c'est tout à ton honneur… Je suis hélas au regret de dire que ce devoir n'est pas achevé, la direction du royaume s'avèrera une tâche certes moins risquée, mais néanmoins délicate… Pour cette tâche, sachez que tu seras toujours entourée et conseillée, et tu trouveras de l'écoute lorsque tu le souhaiteras…

\- C'est gentil à vous, dame Impa…

\- Mais, la coupa Impa, ta tâche ne s'arrête pas là… Le pouvoir ne doit pas se tarir…

Zelda fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Impa…

\- Le mal est parti, il a été vaincu, mais il reviendra… Oh certes, pas tout de suite, dans mille ans… D'ici là, nous ne serons bien entendu plus là, mais il faut penser aux générations futures et à l'avenir d'Hyrule… Le pouvoir doit être transmis… Et comme toujours de mère en fille… Ce qui signifie…

Zelda comprit avant même qu'Impa finisse sa phrase, refusant ce que ça impliquait…

\- …qu'il faut que tu aies une descendance… Et évidemment, en tant que reine d'Hyrule, ceci implique… le mariage…

\- Le … mariage ! Non, je ne peux pas …

\- Il le faudra bien, une reine avec un enfant hors mariage, c'est inimaginable !

\- Mais, avec qui diable voulez-vous donc que je… ?

\- Et bien, cela semble évident… Ta mère, porteuse du pouvoir avait épousé le chevalier le plus fort d'Hyrule… C'était un ancien prodige, tu sais ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais…

\- Les quatre autres prodiges ont disparu, et ils auraient été incompatibles avec votre race de toute façon… Le prodige Link est le prétendant au trône et à la transmission du pouvoir le plus approprié.

Zelda écarquilla les yeux au nom prononcé : '_Non, pas ça, pas Link !' _

\- Plus le mâle est courageux, plus le pouvoir sera fort chez la descendance… De plus, le peuple d'Hyrule le soutiendra sans souci pour l'accession au trône après sa victoire contre le fléau…

\- Link… Non ! Non, non, non, non ! C'est impossible !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il … il ne voudra pas…

\- Avant de l'affirmer, il faut déjà le lui demander : Link n'est pas du genre à se défiler devant son devoir, il l'a prouvé en combattant Ganon au péril de sa vie, après tout… Mais, tu souhaites peut-être que je lui explique la situation ?

\- Non, non, surtout pas !

\- Alors, il faut que vous le fassiez vous-même, ma reine.

\- Je ne peux pas…gémit-elle.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, je serai contrainte de le faire : ma mission est de veiller à ce que la source du pouvoir ne disparaisse pas, quoi qu'il m'en coûte …

\- Non, non, laissez-moi le temps ! Je le ferai ! C'est d'accord ! cria presque Zelda.

\- Bientôt ma reine ? Nous avons un peu de temps, mais pas l'éternité…

\- Oui, bientôt, je le ferai…

Et pourtant, les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, et Zelda ne trouvait toujours pas l'occasion de parler à Link. Et plus le temps passait, moins elle trouvait le courage de le faire. Link continuait à l'escorter dans ses déplacements, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher et de bégayer chaque fois qu'elle devait lui parler, ou lui donner un ordre, ou de rougir dès qu'il la regardait, ce qui entrainait des regards suspicieux de sa part qui la faisaient rougir davantage… Néanmoins, la retenue de Link et son respect pour le rang de la Reine l'empêchait de la questionner sur son étrange attitude.

Ce fut lors d'une visite de Link à Cocorico et d'un échange avec Impa qu'il comprit enfin l'objet de la gêne de la reine…

\- Alors Link, le projet de mariage avance-t-il ? Une date a-t-elle enfin été fixée ?

\- Le mariage ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! TON mariage !

\- Mon… mariage ?

\- Et celui de la reine Zelda…

Link manqua s'étrangler, et toussa pour retrouver son souffle.

\- La reine ne vous a donc pas encore parlé ? Cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait dû le faire, je lui ai laissé du temps pourtant…

Impa lui soumit en détails ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Zelda quelques mois auparavant :

\- Êtes-vous prêt à accomplir votre devoir jusqu'au bout ? Cette descendance munie du pouvoir DOIT être mise au monde …

\- Si c'est mon devoir, je le ferai… acquiesça Link.

\- Bon, très bien, je vais demander un entretien à la reine, nous devons très rapidement fixer une date à ce mariage…

En chevauchant vers le château d'Hyrule, les pensées de Link ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être noires… Si la reine avait refusé de lui parler de ce mariage, c'est que cette idée ne devait pas lui plaire… Elle ne l'aimait pas… Et si elle avait plus de facilité à lui cacher ce sentiment aujourd'hui, il l'avait très nettement ressenti au début de leur relation… L'avenir s'avérait compliqué… En héros d'Hyrule, il devait s'acquérir de sa tâche, quelle qu'elle soit et quel qu'en soit le prix… Mais les sentiments étaient finalement un combat plus difficile à mener que le combat sur un champ de bataille.

xxx

Link était inquiet. Depuis que Zelda était sortie il y avait deux heures à peine de l'entretien prévu avec Impa, où il l'avait escorté, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole et son visage était plus fermé que jamais… Ils chevauchaient donc tous deux, essayant d'éviter le vent glacial soufflant du Nord-Ouest qui leur cinglait le visage, en direction du village Piaf où ils devaient assister à la cérémonie de baptême du premier petit fils du roi Piaf. Respectueusement, mais avec angoisse, il attendait qu'elle lui adresse la parole la première, et lui parle enfin de l'entrevue avec Impa, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait. Zelda ne voulait sûrement pas de cette union ou elle lui aurait déjà parlé ou même annoncé une date pour la cérémonie. Elle était d'un caractère si déterminé…

À cette pensée, Link s'assombrit. Du coin de l'œil Zelda l'observait. Elle pensait que s'il semblait si sérieux, sombre et inquiet depuis quelques temps déjà, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Elle savait qu'il avait été très proche de Mipha. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'ils avaient été amants.

\- Nous allons faire une pause dans ce bois de pommiers, Princesse. Nous serons à l'abri du vent, les chevaux pourront manger un peu, et nous aussi.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre de son cheval mais Zelda baissait les yeux sans oser le regarder. À peine marmonna-t-elle un merci.

\- Tout va bien majesté ?

\- Oui, tout va bien, chevalier…

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air pourtant, insista-t-il.

\- Mais si, je te répète que tout va bien, grogna-t-elle énervée.

Link chercha à accrocher son regard mais elle détourna de plus belle les yeux, rougissant comme une enfant. Il tendit la main vers la branche la plus proche et décrocha une belle pomme mûre bien rouge, qu'il tendit à Zelda, se lançant prudemment :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire chevalier…

Il décida de se jeter à l'eau et asséna d'un coup :

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé de ce projet de mariage ?

Zelda écarquilla les yeux et il la vit avaler sa salive :

\- Le … mariage ? Quel mariage ?

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez rien : Impa m'a parlé. Ce projet d'union entre vous et moi…

\- Oh…

Zelda piqua un fard, ses joues devenant aussi rouges que les pétales des coquelicots qui fleurissaient dans la plaine d'Hyrule l'été…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, vous pouvez tout simplement me le dire, je ne me vexerai pas, ma reine. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas digne de vous.

\- Pas digne de moi ? Chevalier, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est surtout parce que je sais très bien que tu aurais accepté pour de mauvaises raisons…

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je m'impose à vous : je sais pertinemment que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé… Nos relations ont toujours été compliquées…

Zelda releva la tête, indignée à l'idée que Link pouvait penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas :

\- C'est faux ! Link, si je t'ai souvent blessé auparavant, je m'en excuse ! Tu es le meilleur chevalier dont je pouvais rêver et tu es le meilleur époux dont je puisse rêver : tu es courageux, valeureux, tu as toujours été là pour moi, depuis le début, même quand j'étais insupportable avec toi… Je t'ai admiré, regardé, depuis longtemps…

Elle baissa les yeux :

\- Link, je suis amoureuse de toi, je t'aime …

Ca y est, elle l'avait enfin avoué, son amour interdit pour son chevalier servant, ce sentiment qui avait grandi en elle depuis l'attaque des Yigas , elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus le contenir…

Puis elle ajouta les larmes perlant au bord de ses paupières :

\- Mais je sais pertinemment que Mipha et toi…

\- Que vient faire Mipha dans cette conversation ?! coupa Link dans un cri. Mipha est morte, désormais ! Et même si elle était encore en vie, je n'ai jamais aimé Mipha ! C'est vous… ça a toujours été vous… depuis le début ! avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Mais, je croyais que… Je croyais que tu me détestais… Je ne peux pas croire que…

Link ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et d'un baiser sur ses lèvres lui coupa les paroles autant que le souffle… Puis il la regarda :

\- Vous faut-il une autre preuve que mon amour est bien réel ?

Puis il regarda autour d'eux : avisant une étendue d'hautes herbes d'Hyrule au cœur du bois, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il saisit Zelda par la main et l'y entraîna.

\- Link, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais à son regard inquiet, il lui répondit d'un sourire tendre et l'allongea doucement mais fermement dans les herbes…

\- Je vais vous prouver combien je suis amoureux de vous et à quel point je vous ai toujours désirée toutes ces années…

\- Link, et si quelqu'un venait ? S'inquiéta Zelda, à la fois réellement soucieuse de l'endroit où ils allaient "le" faire, et à la fois anxieuse d'une première fois soudaine et inexpérimentée pour elle.

\- Personne ne viendra, tout va bien…

\- Mais Link…

\- Vous ne voulez pas ? Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main…

\- C'est que… C'est ma première fois… avoua Zelda dans un souffle…

Link sourit :

\- C'est la mienne aussi…

Puis il ajouta :

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer combien je vous aime, ma reine…

\- Zelda… Appelle-moi Zelda, Link…

\- Zelda…

Il verrouilla son regard dans le sien du début jusqu'à la fin de leurs ébats, imprimant dans sa mémoire l'éclair bref de douleur qui traversa ses iris émeraudes lorsqu'il la pénétra pour la première fois, comme ses pupilles dilatées alors qu'un plaisir inconnu et incommensurable la saisissait sans prévenir, ne quittant son regard que lorsqu'il s'effondra sur elle à bout de souffle, leurs transpirations mêlées et leurs désirs et sentiments enfin assouvis…

\- Je t'aime, Link.

\- Et as-tu compris combien je t'aime, désormais ?

Pour toute réponse, Zelda sourit…

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

\- Nous n'avons pris aucune précaution… Crois-tu que cela fera un scandale si un descendant au trône et au pouvoir arrive moins de 9 mois après le mariage…

Link sourit en retour :

\- Impa voulait un héritier, peu importe le temps que cela prend, si elle l'a, elle ne peut rien nous reprocher… Mais si ça ne marche pas tout de suite, je suis prêt à recommencer… autant de fois qu'il le faut…

Et il joignit ses lèvres à celle de Zelda dans un nouveau baiser…

xxx

_Un an plus tard :_

La porte s'ouvre : Link en tenue officielle bleue et blanche, une couronne sur la tête, franchit la porte de la chambre royale :

\- Comment va notre petite princesse, ce soir ?

\- Mipha se porte comme un charme, elle a bien tété et s'est endormi aussitôt… Elle me rappelle son père, prompt à s'endormir après un bon repas... taquina Zelda.

Link sourit, et du bout du doigt, repoussa délicatement la petite mèche blonde et bouclée derrière l'oreille pointue de leur fille. Puis amoureusement il embrassa sa femme… De beaux jours de paix et d'amour étaient tout ce qui les attendait : ils les avaient amplement mérités…

FIN


End file.
